Nirmala
Nirmala is an adult lioness who lives at the Tree of Life. She is a member of the Night Pride, who specializes in healing. Appearance Nirmala's fur is chestnut brown. She has blue eyes, a dark pink nose, a violet orange flower above her ear and she seems to have a dark brown stripe on her back similar to Rani's. She also has a darker brown snout and forehead not seen on any other lion. Her inner ears are pink, and the top of her ears are dark brown. She has a pair of light brown freckles on each side of her face. Along with two large tan spots near her stomach. Personality Nirmala is a kind and gentle soul, who offers healing from the mind. She is a soft-spoken lioness who thinks before she leaps. When in battle, she is fierce and brave. She is unendingly patient and kind, never losing her temper or her cool, and guiding others in the course of helping them to heal, as shown by her healing sessions with Kion. She is very wise, both emotionally and mentally, knowing how to teach others the values of patience and self-reflection in order to find peace and understanding within themselves. History The Tree of Life After Ullu warns the Night Pride about the Lion Guard, Baliyo decides to stop them. During the fight Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and makes him go flying. Rani says that Kion and his friends will never be welcomed to the Tree of Life. Janna requests for the guard to be welcomed. The River of Patience After Queen Janna has Nirmala take a look at Kion and Ono she reports her findings to the Queen. Janna explains that while healing Ono will be simple, with his remedy being ready in a few days, Kion's ailments will take both time and patience. Wanting to start right away, Kion is led away by Nirmala to begin his healing. Nirmala presents Kion to Dirisha, the River of Patience, calling it one of many steps that Kion has to take on his journey to healing. When Kion asks how long his healing will take, Nirmala says it all depends on him, reminding him to be patient. Nirmala gives Kion the task of bringing her a bright orange flower at the top of a cliff on the other side of the river. However, she tells Kion he has to follow her instructions, which consists of hopping on a passing log and riding it to a sandy bank, afterwards taking the winding path to the top of the ridge. When Kion ask if it wouldn't be easier to just swim across the river and climb the ridge to the flower, Nirmala tells him the fast way isn't always the best way. As his scar begins paining him, Kion tries to listen to Nirmala and wait for the logs, though he quickly becomes impatient when none appear. At the River of Patience, Kion is pacing around impatiently, claiming he could have waited for logs at the Pride Lands. Nirmala points that Rafiki sent him here to be healed, likely beacuse Askari first discovered the Roar of the Elders at the at Cikha Escarpment. As Kion resigns himself to waiting again, Rani appears asking for Nirmala. When Kion tries to offer his help, Nirmala tells him to only focus on his task and try again. Soon after, Makucha's Army is making its way through the pass, eventually engaging the Night Pride in combat. The Night Pride wina the fight and Rani tells Makucha and the others to leave and never return. As Rani congratulates her team, the Lion Guard arrive at the pass in a rush and, unable to stop, collide with the Night Pride. Furious, Rani informs them the villains have been defeated already, pointing they're good at protecting the Tree of Life. Back at the River of Patience, Kion gets frustrated waiting for the log, telling Nirmala he'd finish quicker doing things his way as his scar pains him. Nirmala tells Kion to trust her like Janna advised him to. At that moment, another log shows up and, Kion falls off the log and into the water. Having had enough, Kion tries to do things his way and swims across the river as Nirmala watches. While Nirmala calmly jumps onto a log and lets it carry her to the bank, Kion fights against the river's strong currents and plants before reaching the bank. Though Nirmala advises him to follow her up the winding path, Kion tries climbing up the slope, thinking it to be the faster route, though he starts falling on the slippery surface of the rocks. Nirmala approaches Kion after reaching the top, lightly teasing him on the way. Kion soon falls to the bottom of the slope, where Nirmala catches up with him. Frustrated, Kion asks why she didn't grab the flower when she was up there, causing Nirmala to remind him that getting the flower is his task, not hers. Seeing its almost night, Nirmala advises Kion to get some rest while she goes on patrol, telling Kion tomorrow is an important day... because he will get to try all over again. Later on, Kion complains to the rest of the Guard, not really seeing how falling in a river will heal him and his scar. Touched by his friend's faith in him, Kion agrees to try again tomorrow. Nirmala is then seen joining the Night Pride at the pass, where Rani quickly asks her if Kion is healed yet. However, Nirmala was amused as she noted to Rani that she sounds like Kion. Nirmala reminds her it will take time, much to Rani's frustration, who believes Kion and the Guard are nothing but trouble. They soon spot Makucha's Army and kick them out again. Outside the pass, Makucha mocks Chuluun on her plan to attack the Night Pride at night. Fed up with both of them, Ora suggests doing things the dragon way: going in fast, go in mean, and biting everything they see. At sunrise, an exha usted Nirmala is surprised to find Kion waiting by the river, ready to try again. Seeing a log approaching, Kion patiently waits for it come before jumping on it, this time managing to land. Although he ends up falling into the water, Kion refuses to give up, climbing back into the log and using it to reach the bank, earning Nirmala's praise. At that point, Ullu arrives, saying Rani needs Nirmala because the predators are back. Hearing this, Kion insists on helping, though Nirmala tells him to stay focused and finish his task before leaving. Listening to Nirmala, Kion stays behind and gets the flower. After finally finishing Nirmala's task, Kion rushes to the Night Pride's aid. Back at the pass, Makucha's army engages the Night Pride again. When Ora orders the others to follow his plan, Makucha disobeys him, taking an alternate path into the Tree of Life through a forest. Soon after, the predators run into a dead end and are cornered by the Night Pride. During the fight that follows, the predators spread apart, with each member using their own strategy against the Night Pride. As a result, Makucha fights Rani and Nirmala directly, Chuluun sneaks up on Surak, and Ora tries to bite Baliyo. Ora soon paralyzes Baliyo with his venom, leaving three members on each group. Kion soons comes to help the Night Pride fight Makucha's Army. Makucha tries to climb up the surface of the rocks to get into the Tree of Life. Nirmala tells Kion to follow the path and Kion spots a nearby rocky winding path and, trusting Nirmala, follows it. Kion manages to get to the top before Makucha and Kion and Rani manage to fight off Makucha and Chuluun. Both teams gather to check on Baliyo, with Nirmala confirming the venom will eventually wear off, much to Rani's relief. Kion spots his flower on the ground and, seeing it got trampled during the fight, begins to tell Nirmala of his failure. However, she tells Kion that the flower would have just been a new hair accessory for her and getting the flower wasn't really the point of the task, it was about patience. Bunga and Rani assume this means this Kion has been healed, though Kion doesn't feel too sure, guessing there's still more for him to do. Nirmala agrees with Kion, confirming he has taken the first step and still has a long way to go. Little Old Ginterbong Kion and Nirmala arrive at the lake where the Lion Guard is relaxing. Fuli spots the mud that is on Kion's face. Nirmala says will help treat the venom in his scar. After washing off the mud, Nirmala notes that while Kion is making progress, he still has a long way to go. However, she tells Ono she can now heal him, saying his remedy is ready. Realizing he will get his eyesight back, Ono gets excited and eagerly follows Nirmala to the Tree of Life to get healed. The Night Pride soon "saves" Mama Binturong from Makucha's Army. They welcome her into the Tree of Life to speak with Queen Janna. Nirmala and Janna soon are able to heal Ono's eyes. After being heal Ono is excited to see again and goes to find Bunga. At sunrise, the Night Pride begins making their way back from patrol when they hear Mama Binturong calling for help. Ullu says the calls are coming from Ciso River on the other side of the Tree of Life, with Baliyo wondering how the predators got past them. Rani tells Ullu to get the Lion Guard for help. The Night Pride soon spots the honey badagers and Mama Binturong. Binga says that Mama Binturong attacked them. After she runs away the honey badagers catch her and use their stink on her. At the Tree of Life, Rani approaches Ono, having been told by Ullu that he was the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan. Ono mentions that, even if his vision may not be what it once was, he still wants to help as Rani to thank him. Kion agrees with Rani, saying that even if Ono isn't the Keenest of Sight, he is still the Keenest of Insight. Ono glances at the Mark of the Guard on his shoulder before looking up at his friends with gratitude, finally coming to terms with his self-worth and his role as the Smartest, as Kion declares Ono will always be a part of the Lion Guard. Poa the Destroyer Nirmala, Baliyo, Fuli and Kion are watching in amusement at Bunga flirting with Binga in his sleep about how much stinkier Binga is. After Bunga wakes up, Kion and Nirmala leave for Kion's healing session. Nirmala has Kion stay in a tree and has tree frogs hop on him so that he can learn to stay calm when he feels annoyed. Kion wonders how long he has to stay like that and Nirmala says that's up to the tree frogs. Rani arrives to talk to Kion about Beshte and Nirmala halts their session. Rani soon informs everyone that the animals think Beshte is a bad guy they call "Poa the Destroyer". Beshte soon saves Pinguino from falling off a cliff and the animals start to like Beshte and call him "Poa the Life Saver." Long Live the Queen Nirmala and the Night Pride were stopping Makucha's army from harming a family of tigers that were going to the Tree of Life. After the defeat of leopard's army she, the pride and Kion were called by Ullu saying that Queen Janna wanted to see them. As Queen Janna speaks to every member of the Night Pride and Kion she asks them for certain things. She tells Nirmala that she will now be in charge of the healing. Nirmala soon attends Janna's funeral as well as the other animals in the Tree of Life. Later they have Rani's coronation and Nirmala sings Long Live the Queen (song). The Lake of Reflection Kion decides for the Lion Guard to patrol the Tree of Life during the day while the Night Pride patrols at night. Nirmala brings Kion to Pratibimba, the Lake of Reflection, to contiune his healing. She tells him to look into it. Seeing his reflection, Kion can only focus on his scar and, angered, bats the water away, saying he can't wait for it to be gone. When Nirmala says his scar may never heal, Kion starts to panic, since the whole reason he came to the Tree of Life was to heal his scar so he can be his old self again. Nirmala assures Kion his scar doesn't define him, saying it's just a flesh wound, and there's so much more to him. Tired from her patrol, she starts to leave to get some rest, telling Kion she has done everything she can for him. Nirmala tells Kion that, to complete his healing, he must look inside himself and reflect on "what he has done" and on "what he has yet to do". Soon Makucha's army comes and starts to attack the Lion Guard. Anga spots the Night Pride except for Rani. Kion's leadership helps both groups triump over the predators, sending them running back to the pass. After the fight, Nirmala checks Beshte's bite and says he will be fine, noting the venom is wearing off. At this point, Rani approaches them, noting that Kion handled everything even without her. Realizing Fuli was right, Rani calls Kion a great leader, cheering him up. Admitting he had forgotten that, Kion now realizes he just needed a little reflection. When Bunga asks if this means he will use the Roar again, though, a tired Kion admits he isn't sure yet, saying he will reflect on it tomorrow. Triumph of the Roar After a battle with Makucha's Army , Nirmala states that Kion's healing is complete, since the battle has proven he could be calm and focused. The rest of the Guard cheer at the good news, realizing they can now go back to the Pride Lands. Hearing this, Rani worriedly asks if this means they'll be leaving, right now. Kion, however, refuses to leave, noting that the Lion Guard swore to protect the Tree of Life during the day while the Night Pride goes to rest. At sunset Nirmala, Makini and the rest of the Night Pride gets trapped inside the Tree of Life. Kion uses the Roar to break the rock that blocking the enterance. Seeing that they won Kion soon uses the Roar to blow Makucha's Army far away from the Tree of Life. Rani asks if Kion and his friends were to stay at the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Nirmala watches Kion and Rani get married. Songs *''Long Live the Queen'' Trivia *It is said Nirmala is Rani's aunt, but the nature of their relation is unknown, as to whether she is the sister of one of Rani's deceased parents or Surak's mate. **The latter is more likely as Janna mentioned that Nirmala came to the Tree of Life a long time ago, indicating she was not born into the Night Pride. *Aramakaro means Greed in Swahili, but in Hindi the word is split in three parts which is araam, aa and karo which means "come have some rest". Category:Lions Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Night Pride Members Category:Adults